mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ygg-Chall
}} Ygg-Chall, also known as the “Dark Bellow”, is an underground kingdom of the Dark Elves. It borders with Irollan to the west and the Holy Griffin Empire to the east on the surface and with Grimheim below the surface. They are the newest race, who have the history of only a few centuries and the second newest nation. Ygg-Chall is ruled by the Lord of the Clans. History War of the Bitter Ashes When Queen Tuidhana made a pact with the Faceless to escape the onslaught of the Holy Falcon Empire, High King Arniel did not retaliate against them. With little choice, Queen Tuidhana made a pact with the remaining Faceless, where in exchange for the survival of her people, they would convert their worship to Malassa, the Dragon of Darkness. With the newfound powers granted by her Faceless allies, Tuidhana reaffirmed her independence. Her kingdom’s freedom was recognized – at swordpoint – by Elves and Humans. Later, this war was named the War of the Bitter Ashes, and an uneasy peace was settled between the Elves and the Dark Elves. Day of the Tears of Fire After the burning of Brythigga, the mother of trees and killing Arniel along with it, in the event later known as Day of the Tears of Fire, the Dark Elves were blamed for the act and the new High King, Vaniel charged them with treason against Irollan. Though most of her people fled underground and made an alliance with the Black Dragons, Tuidhana herself died in her former land as a martyr. However, Tuidhana's death caused her people to separate into numerous clans. Tuidhana's three sons, Raelag, Sylsai and Menan, along with Sorshan, made a plan to unite the clans again, which would be led by the Lord of the Clans. War under the Mountains As they fled underground, near the borders of Grimheim, they attracted the ire of the Dwarves. Local skirmishes against the Dwarves escalated into an open conflict, the War under the Mountains, which left the Dark Elves on the fringe of extinction. The Dark Elves eventually ended up in Ygg-Chall. Later history By the end of the war with the Dwarves and the creation of the new capital of Konos, The Maze, Raelag was the Lord of the Clans, though he was secretly under the control of Kha-Beleth. He was followed by Menan, who began trying to establish better relations with the surface world. The renegade Nagas under Daimyo Oshiro the Accursed also became part of Dark Elf society, mainly the shadow marked Medusae. Agbeth, a warlock sought the Demons, which turned to be well suited for his state, as he managed to torture a dwarven priest named Hangvul for desecrating Malassa's altar. Others, however, had to deal with the civil wars, as Eruina had to fight Sinitar for betrayal. Raelag's return After Raelag took the Rite of True Nature from Tieru, he returned to Ygg-Chall and won the Clanlord Tournament, becoming the clanlord of the Shadowbrand clan. Later, he annexed the Nightshard clan and finally, the Soulscar, marking the unification of the three most powerful clans, in which he became Lord of the Clans. During that time, the Crimson Wizards of Karthal gave him one thousand Minotaurs as a diplomatic gesture, much to the surprise and anger of their neighbors in the Silver Cities. When Raelag returned, he planned to aid his people by using the Faceless' Invisible Library as the center of Dark Elf civilization, though the Library was moved to Sheogh during the Second Eclipse. With the use of a powerful Tear of Asha and defeating the Library's Demon guards, Raelag succeeded. Queen Isabel's War Raelag managed to participate in the battles against his former master, Kha-Beleth, as he joined with Godric, Findan and Zehir and saved Queen Isabel. Isabel and Raelag went alone to a cavern of Ygg-Chall, leaving the Ashan in chaos, as the demon queen Biara took her throne. Clans were broken once more and Thralsai joined with Shadya to revive Soulscar clan. Ylaya convinced Raelag and Isabel to fight them and with some persuasion, the dragons join them and Ylaya defeats Thralsai and his plan. Though Raelag left to find the Demon Messiah Isabel had born, Ylaya went to Talonguard and defeated the Demon Queen's forces. It is unknown if she became the Lady of the Clans or if she continued her work. Culture Religion The Dark Elves favor their savior, the Mistress of the Shadow, Malassa. In her name they murder and kill, while some higher-ranking witches also sacrifice their subjects to appease the Goddess. However, there are some Dark Elves that disgrace her by turning to demons and their god, Urgash. Those ones rarely live for long, as the other Dark Elves would exterminate them, or even dominate. Traditions Usually the male Dark Elf goes to practice the arts of stealth and assassination, while the female dark elves like to practice dark arts and eventually become the witches. Since the time Arniel betrayed them, the Dark Elves also like to attack their Sylvan cousins, often causing some damage before they go to another attack. ru:Игг-Шайл Category:Nations of Ashan